


Checkup

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Restraints, Roleplay, Smut, Sounding, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vibrators, medical tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony had absolutely expected Stephen to say no when he’d asked. His request was, after all, twisting parts of Stephen’s prior profession for the purpose of kink. Sometimes it was nice to be proven wrong.





	Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few people ask me to make an attempt at IronStrange. While I hadn't planned on my first IronStrange fic being kink focused I really couldn't resist using this ship for this particular bingo square. 
> 
> I certainly didn't follow real medical procedure/etc in this fic because, let's face it, this is fanfic and only about the kink.
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled** : B5 - Medical Kink

Tony sat on the examination table in the newly renovated Medical Wing in the compound set to go into use within a month. The final touches were still needed but he’d borrowed one of the rooms. It wasn’t like anyone was going to _know_.

Well no one other than the two of them and Jarvis, who was keeping an eye out. Jarvis was very good at keeping secrets when Tony asked and this was hardly the weirdest or kinkiest thing he’d done under Jarvis’s watchful eye.

He idly swung his legs, waiting and feeling anticipation filling him with each second that passed, while sitting there wearing nothing but a hospital gown. Absently he looked over at the examination chair, flicking his eyes over the restraints, before he forced himself to look away. The sight of it only had his adrenaline and arousal surging. Seconds later Tony’s eyes darted up from his lap when the door opened. His breathing hitched in his throat at the sight of the man standing in the door.

Doctor Stephen Strange, wearing his scrubs and lab coat, looked at him with the cool and assessing eyes of a doctor looking at a patient. This certainly wasn’t going to be a professional or even normal ‘checkup’.

_Best idea ever_.

“Mr. Stark.”

“Doctor Strange.”

The door clicked shut and his heart pounded in his chest. He was semi-hard and his fingers itched to grab onto Stephen but Tony sat there waiting. They had talked about this “You’re here for a checkup? Wanting to…ah, make sure everything is in working order.”

“Yep.”

It earned him an arched brow and an amused quirk of Stephen’s lips but, ever the _professional_ , he didn’t break character and pressed forward. “Alright.” He looked over the tablet in his hands, “Everything looks good so far. Your heart rate is a little high.” There was a knowing look on Stephen’s face and Tony gave him an innocent expression. Stephen set the tablet down and looked him over. “Let’s get a closer look.” Piercing eyes flicked up, “Remove the gown and put your legs up, Mr. Stark.”

Tony slipped off the side of the table and let the gown fall to the ground without a single moment of hesitation. He paused to let Stephen take a good, long look and delighted in the fact that he wasn’t the only one tempted to break character. It was surprisingly difficult for Stephen to keep his hands to himself when Tony was standing or lying naked in front of him.

He was pretty sure Doctors were _not_ supposed to be tenting their scrubs like that over a patient.

Slowly Tony turned, moved to the examination chair and settled onto it. He looked at the leg stirrups and placed his legs in them so he was spread wide, completely exposed, as he settled back against the chair.

“This particular examination is rather… _invasive_. Sometimes patients have difficulty remaining still. Would you prefer to be restrained, Mr. Stark?”

Would he like to be tied up with Stephen dressed like that? Why was that even a question?

“Yes, Doctor. I have difficulty staying still.” He somehow said it with a straight face and without a hint of a leer. His lover _knew_ Tony had a problem staying still considering Stephen had used restraints several times during sex.

Stephen nodded as though it was to be expected, face impassive and professional even if his eyes were not, as he moved forward. Tony’s right wrist was wrapped in one of the straps on the side before Stephen moved to the left and repeated the process with his left wrist. The restraints he hadn’t noticed on the stirrups strapped his legs in place.

Tony gave each restraint a little tug and found that he couldn’t move. Excitement burned brightly inside of him.

Stephen moved back, went over to the cabinet and pulled on a pair of gloves. The sound of one of them being snapped had Tony’s breathing hitching. _I’m so terrible…so fucking terrible and really fucking turned on. Thank Thor there is a surprisingly kinky side under all of that seriousness and snark._

When Stephen turned around he was wearing a mask and gloves. He moved over to a covered table and pulled it along until it was settled near Tony. A chair was pulled up and sat on. Stephen settled down between his spread legs.

The mask did a great job of hiding his expression but Tony could see the glint in his eyes. This certainly wasn’t anything like an actual doctor visit and Tony was pretty fucking sure Stephen was enjoying the change up.

He watched as the white cloth on the table was removed from the tray to reveal an array of equipment that had him squirming in his restraints. “It looks like restraints were a good idea, Mr. Stark.” The tone was amused. “This might be cold.”

The lube coating Stephen’s glove covered fingers _was_ cold as it pressed against him, rubbing gently against his rim until he was whining, before it started to work inside. Each touch was clinical, focused and seemingly professional despite the fact that Tony was obviously failing at biting back moans. His fingers curled and he yanked a bit at the cuffs wanting to touch.

Even worse was the desire to shove himself down on Stephen’s fingers and take them deeper.

“Very responsive.” The words are murmured as though they’re merely an idle observation. “That’s good, Mr. Stark.”

Tony was painfully hard by the time Stephen had three fingers easily moving inside of him. They pulled out after a few more seconds. Cheeks flushed, lips parted and eyes hooded he watched as one of the tools was picked up. The metal was cold as it pushed in and had his ass clenching on reflex.

His mouth fell open on a gasp when it started to spread him wide and his hole ached at the stretch. “Oh. Oh _fuck_.”

Tony’s ass clenched but the tool kept him open and stretched. “Hmmmm.” The noncommittal noise that Stephen released had Tony groaning when the next item was picked up off the tray. It certainly wasn’t something anyone would expect on a doctor’s tray.

It _was_ something Tony had quite a bit of experience with.

Stephen turned the vibrator on and pressed it inside, moving the toy, until it was pressed against Tony’s prostate and pleasure _burned_ through him. “Oh fuck. _Ohhhhh_.” His cheeks were flushed, his body felt hot and his eyes clenched shut as he shoved into it.

“Very good, Mr. Stark.” The vibrator was turned steadily up to higher and higher settings until Tony was practically wailing at the sensations. He’d have given anything to be able to touch himself, to drag himself to the orgasm he could practically taste. “It’s nice to have such a responsive patient.” The tone was _smug_ as fuck and Tony loved him for it.

_This_ was sweet torture and he relished every single moment of it.

When the vibrator was pulled out Tony _whimpered_ at its loss. His ass tried to clench down reflexively but the tool Stephen had inserted kept him open. A brush of fingers had him biting down on a needy moan.

“Now, Mr. Stark, it is perfectly normal to make those particular sounds during your examination.” Stephen’s voice was knowing and amused. “I won’t think any less of you for giving into the urge to…express yourself.”

That particular tone was smug and Tony wanted to stick his tongue out but arousal was still burning hotly inside of him and he was on the edge.

He jerked in his restraints when Stephen pressed the vibrator against his aching, hard cock and sent him slamming into a tidal wave of pleasure that left him a gasping, limp mess on the chair when his orgasm stole his breath and he came back to himself.

Tony blinked dazedly up at the ceiling, racing heart slowly calming. The vibrator was back on the tray and a familiar face was looking down at him. “Back with me, Mr. Stark?”

“Wow. Ummm…yeah?”

He didn’t need to see Stephen’s face to know he was smirking. “Good. We’ll continue.” The metal rod in his gloved hand, glistening in the light, had him swallowing. Stephen moved back between his legs, picked up his spent cock and had Tony’s breathing stuttering in his chest.

“ _Ohhhh_.”

Tony swallowed roughly as Stephen worked, careful and confident, to insert the metal sound with a clearly well practiced hand. They had only done this before, though it had been a smaller rod, and the feeling of the rod sliding deeper had his breathing catching in his throat, his fingers curling against his palms and arousal twisting low in his gut.

“There we are, Mr. Stark.”

He was so fucking turned on it wasn’t even right. Tony whimpered lowly as Stephen eased the rod out and let go only for it to slide back inside.

“Oh fuck.” his head shoved back against the chair and his muscles trembled.

“Your reaction is completely normal.” He heard Stephen moving but it wasn’t until fingers pinched his right nipple that Tony jerked, eyes flying open, as a whimper escaped. “You’re doing very well, Mr. Stark. Your responsiveness is remarkable.”

He couldn’t have formed a sentence if his life had depended on it.

There was just _something_ about this that hit so many of his buttons and Tony was awash in pleasure, lost in a kink he’d so rarely gotten to indulge, as Stephen went from the right nipple to the left. He was going to show Stephen exactly how much he appreciated him doing this the second he recovered.

“Excellent.” The word was murmured as Tony whimpered lowly. “Everything is looking good so far, Mr. Stark.” Stephen moved back to settle on the seat in front of Tony’s spread legs. He shuddered when the tool inside of him was slowly and carefully removed, his ass clenching at its loss.

The sound was next, slowly pulled out and set down on the tray.

Tony blinked up at Stephen as his lover pulled off his gloves and mask. “Doctor Strange?” his voice was rough. He watched how Stephen turned to look at him and Tony, flushed and still wanting, knew exactly what Stephen was getting from the look on his face.

“Mr. Stark?”

“I wanted a _full_ checkup.” He certainly wasn’t leaving the room without Stephen enjoying himself. “I can’t be sure without having _everything_ checked, can I?”

Tony almost laughed when he heard Stephen mutter under his breath about Tony trying to kill him. “Oh?” he could see the curl of Stephen’s lips, the interest in his eyes and the flush of arousal on his cheeks. “What did I forget, Mr. Stark?”

He watched as Stephen walked towards him, “To _fuck me_ , Doctor. You forgot to fuck me.” Tony mentally cheered when his words had Stephen standing between his legs, again, and staring at him with a familiar heated arousal that had Tony practically vibrating with anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be completely honest...I have no idea how I did on this. I am also pretty sure Stephen Strange would leave my ass falling for thirty minutes for writing him in a medical kink fic.
> 
> I just...it was a funny thought to have an ex-doctor involved in a medical kink fic (Tony wants medical kink he wants it with a doctor...authenticity is _important_!). So...first medical kink fic and first IronStrange fic. I really rolled the dice with this one.
> 
> So...umm...what did you all think?
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
